Anger Management
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: It took a lot to get you angry, but when the boys refused to bring on a case with them you couldn't but get steamed up. Crowley shows up while your in the middle of releasing some pent up anger, nearly making the mistake of testing your anger, he takes a new aproach turning a bad day into a good day. CrowleyxReader


You never liked making arguments with people, if was a way of loosing friendships and family. You use to always argue with your father, never wanting to do what he asked and always disagreeing with his decisions. You two haven't spoken in many years and to be frank, you're not even sure if he is still alive. But this, this was a fight you didn't want to have, but couldn't let go. You knew what was best, but Sam nor Dean would listen and Castiel just stood there like an idiot.

"I'm going with you." You demanded.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous and I don't want to have to worry about you." Sam disagreed.

"You don't have to babysit me, beside you need all the help you can get."

"I'm sure Dean and I can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah, after you've gotten the crap kicked out of you! Sam, come on. I'm not some helpless princess, let me go with you." Your words were sincere, but they did nothing to waver Sam's thoughts.

"No." He spoke calmly.

"Why!?"

"Cause I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason." You whined.

"It is for me." Sam turned his back on you then, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"You can't be serious!? I'm useful. I can help!" Sam said nothing and neither did Cas or Dean. "Dean come on, I can help. I won't be any trouble."

"Sorry, I gotta agree with Sammy. We can't risk you getting hurt." Dean just shrugged and followed his brother.

"Cas, please." Frustration formed as tears at the back of your eyes. Cas said nothing, following the brothers out the door and locking it after it closed. You prayed it wasn't true, not again. Why won't anyone listen to you. You stormed off into the other direction, grabbing your pistol, you headed to the gun range for some needed anger management.

After discharging over a hundred rounds into the paper target you pulled the earmuffs off, retrieving the paper you placed with the other dozen you had shot up. Replacing the target with another and returning it down the range. Slamming the magazine into the bottom of the pistol you pulled back the slide, loading a bullet into the chamber. You placed the earmuffs back over your ears, arming yourself, you aimed down range.

"Thanks for listening, guys." You growled to yourself, firing your weapon and puncturing the target. You release the magazine and replace it quickly and continue firing.

"It's not like, I'm some freaking child. I can handle myself!" You yell out at the few rounds that went speeding towards the target, ripping holes into it's face.

"That you can." The voice was unexpected and you turned to confront it, aiming the barrel of the gun straight at the demon's face.

"Darling, I believe your out of ammo." Crowley smirked. You released a huff of air out your nose, glaring at him then returning your attention back to the firing range.

"So where is Rocky and Bullwinkle?" Crowley stood on his toes for a moment, his hands resting in his coat pockets.

"There not hear." You snarled. Refilling the magazines with more bullets.

"Yes, well I can see that. Where are they?" Crowley sighed, slightly irritated by your lack of detail.

"Sorry, can't help you." You snapped the magazine into the gun and placed the other on the table.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Crowley curled his nose at you. You closed your eyes, flicking your tongue over the inside of your cheek. You pulled the slide of the gun, pulling back the hammer and pressed the gun to Crowley's forehead.

"Yes, I am in a bad mood and I seriously don't give a damn what you need or why your here. All I want is for someone to take me seriously!" You take a slow deep breath." So, Crowley, I'd suggest you'd find a better tone or another meat suit." You stared straight into Crowley's eyes. Immediately you saw a change in his demeanor.

"Who has upset you, darling?" His words were soft. His personality completely switched. "Was it those bloody Winchesters?"

"Who else could cause me to get so angry?" You laughed half heartedly, taking the gun away from Crowley's face and placing it on the table.

"Besides me, no one." Crowley smirked.

"Come on, Crowley. You could never upset me." This time you actually smiled. You had always enjoyed his company. He was someone you could talk to, someone who could throw back your wit or make you laughed. He was your best friend.

Crowley chuckled, wrapping his arms around you, you let him pull you into a hug.

"Now, tell me all about it." Crowley removed your eye protection and lead you back out into the main room.

You sat down with Crowley on the big leather couch. Crowley held a glass a Craig in his hand. You had rested your head on his lap as you explained the situation that had unfolded on a few hours ago.

"Then they just left me." The anger began to boil back up and you could feel yourself getting more frustrated. Crowley said nothing at first, after taking a sip from his glass he let out a heavy sigh.

"You agree with them!" You sat up to face him.

"I didn't say anything." Crowley defended himself.

"You didn't have to."

"Y/N, they're just trying to protect you."

"That's nice, I don't need it." You huffed, pulling the glass from Crowley's grip and taking a drink. He watched you as you tipped the glass to your lips. Letting the liquid fill your lips, your nose curled as it burned down your throat.

"I know, sweetheart, you can take care of yourself." He retrieved his glass, placing it on the end table on his far side. "But, love, they are just being big brothers and sometimes you just have to deal with their stubbornness." His eyes softened almost giving you puppy dog eyes.

"You're not suppose to make me reason with their decision." You pushed on his shoulder in playful manor. "You're supposed to called them idiotic and bastards for leaving me behind." You laid back into Crowley, you let your head rest on his chest.

"Those idiotic bastards, how dare they be so protective of my favorite being." Crowley only proved that he can make you laugh. He wrapped his arm around you, taking his glass back into his hand, he took another drink.

"Now what?" You sighed. Crowley stroked your arm, taking another drink.

"I don't know, love."

"Well, that mighty unhelpful." You twisted yourself so you could see Crowley's face.

"Sweetheart, this is the end of my third bottle." He drank the last bit from his glass. "I'm afraid I'm useless at this point." You chuckled, the King of Hell tipsy.

"I'm sure I could find a use for you." You smiled, snuggling back into him.

"Can you, now?" He quirked an eyebrow at you.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." You both chuckled. Still sitting on the couch until night fell and you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
